Cursed Roses
by MoonlitxRoses
Summary: some things like Kuroshitsuji. Electra and her 4 twin brothers hold the curse of their family. Will they break the curse and live or does the curse reward them with death? Demons serve them. Gods curse them. Will they find peace?


Hearing that scream from outside stopped me from writing. Despite myself I smiled just a little. One less person to deal with now, Damon and Drachen did a good job. I glanced outside to see their shadows along the pathway to the mansion. I returned to my work, until Damon and Drachen came in. I sat back in my chair, sighing.

"Is there something wrong, my Lord?" Drachen asked. She had long, gothic styled, white hair with black eyes of a predator, a medium build, and had her usual maids outfit on.

"Would you like any cake or sweets?" Damon, the one who liked to make a lot of sweets, had middle back length black hair that he kept tied up, with dark purple eyes like a cats, tall and lanky wearing his butler outfit. I clanked at the cake he was holding. It was tempting to have a piece but it was getting let and I was getting tired.

"No, tomorrow though." He nodded. Getting up, "I want to go to bed now, no more paper work for tonight." I walked up to the open door and turned around to face them. "My brothers are coming tomorrow, make sure u prepare everything they like. He has sent a list of new things he wants prepared. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, My Lord." They said in union. I started walking down the hallways to my room. Thinking of what I'm going to do with my brothers tomorrow. Being the only girl meant I was to be treasured by my 4 other twin brothers. And spoiled. After certain reasons I was forced into hiding my gender when I was young. Even though when we were children we were all dressed up as boys because my family had greatly needed boys for successors to the fortune. Well no one knew about our true genders.

"My Lord, your going to walk into the wall if you continue to day dream while your walking." I was jolted out of my daydreaming by Damon's voice. I just gave him a little glare at his smile face.

"I knew that! Goodnight!" I walked into my room and slammed the door. I walked to my bed seeing my gown already laid out for me. I undressed and put it on, it was knee length, short sleeves, and was white with yellow ribbon. A gift from my parents when I was young, it was going to be for my fifteenth birthday, but they never made it that long. Frowning at the memory I got into the large bed and thought of the same dream I have before my brothers come, memories from my past. I closed my eyes, letting go of all the worries and fell asleep. Waiting for the nightmare.

"Now dears, remember what I told you. This is an important party." A tall woman with long, pink hair and bright green eyes knelt by us.

"We know, We'll behave mother." We replied. Smiling she bent and kissed each of our heads. She had something in her eyes that made me worried. I know it worried my brothers to. I frowned just a little at the thought of mother being worried for us. She saw my frown.

"What's wrong my dear Electra? A frown does not fit your face sweetie." My mother patted my head.

"I was just thinking mother. Nothing to worry about." I smiled a big smile for her. She smiled back and my brother Jasper giggled. I heard a deep throated laugh coming from the door. We all looked over to see our father, grinning at us.

"She's strong, Sakura. I don't see anything bothering this little girl." I grinned at my father. He was a tall man with a strong build, always grinning, had orange, messy styled hair and piercing yellow-green eyes. My brothers and I adored him. Cody ran up to give him a hug, father picked him up and swung him around. My mother laughed at the two.

"Dear I do believe it's time for the party." Father put Cody down next Jasper again and stood next to mother. They were amazing standing next to each other. My father wore a handsome dark red tux with details. While my mother wore a beautiful long dress the color of cherry blossoms and crown of them on her head.

"True. Common, it's time to greet our guests." He waved for us to walk ahead of them, we all held our heads high and marched out of the room, our mother laughed at the sight. We walked out into the ballroom to get applauds and comments on our outfits. They were Victorian styled ones, with yellow roses all over. When our parents came in there was more applauds. My parents stepped into the middle and with his voice my father boomed out.

"Let us begin!" with that the music started, people danced, talked, ate and drank. Me and my brothers went to dance in our circle dance with people calling us cute and other such words. We danced with our mother and father. They both knelt down to us and hugged us. They told us they loved us and gave each of us a big box. Saying that we were not aloud to open it until u feel it is right, and when Sylvia and Serious gives them back to us. We just nodded and said we loved them as well. That's when it happened. A large explosion went off causing the ballroom to shake and the glass shattered, everyone began to panic. Jasper was close to tears, clinging to Dimitri. I reached for Cody and Raphael, then grabbed Dimitri and Jasper, trying not to cry. I searched for mother and father. Another explosion went off, but closer so that one wall collapsed on to people.

"Mother! Father!" we were screaming. Everyone was trying to get out but no one could. The next explosion was the last, it went of nearly right infront of us. When it went off it separated me and my brothers, I landed on pieces of glass and by burning things. The roses were turning red with my blood. I looked up through tears to see not much left, but when I saw my parents I froze. Mother was laying on the ground with a sword threw her chest, she was still alive and beckoned for me. I slowly crawled over to her, looking at my father who was still alive but barely with a different sword threw his chest. I got to my mother and cried. She patted my head weakly.

"Electra, take these swords, keep them, revenge us with them if u must. But do not fall for their lies. Remember we love you, and your brothers, now its time for mommy to sleep." She kissed my forehead and closed her eyes, and pulled out the sword in her chest. Making blood flow out of her chest, breathing her last breath of air. I wanted to tell her to wake up, but nothing came out. My father touched my mother's shoulder and said.

"Daddy must go to sleep with Mommy," looking at me with tears in his eyes, the face made me want to cry even more, "remember I love you." With that he pulled out his as well. The blood sprayed onto my face and my tears were turned to blood. "Keep our name running, Electra." He died then. I looked around seeing dead bodies everywhere and my brothers not in sight. I covered my face with my hands and screamed.

I sat up screaming and crying. I felt someone hug me but I was still in the trance, another person hugged me, I was still crying. They were telling me to calm down and everything was alright. I looked at the faces, my brothers have arrived.


End file.
